Photos Souvenirs
by ToriFairy
Summary: Quelqu'un m'a demandé juste hier après-midi si je me souvenais de toi"Petite fic sur les Amours perdues... Gustav se souvient


Brrrrr !  
Il fait un froid de canard  
Bordel !  
J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller  
Mais je ne peux pas faire cela à un vieux pote qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.  
Alors j'ai fait un effort, je me suis arrangé.  
Oh pas fait beau, je ne me fais pas d'illusions,  
Je sais que je ne suis pas beau mais je suis .. chou comme il disait.  
Je soupire.  
Jette un oeil vers la fenêtre et me désespère en constatant que mon souffle embue la vitre.  
Breeuhh  
Je reste un moment à rêver devant le spectacle de ce grand manteau neigeux qui s'étend à perte de vue rendant beau ce qui est laid et cachant la laideur pour en révéler la splendeur.  
J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, une main fine attrape les clés, le cadeau et me somme en riant de me magner le cul.  
Je soupire et sort en trainant des pieds.  
Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour Jürgen ?

Parvenus à destination, nous sommes entrés dans le cocon douillet et chaleureux qu'est la maison de Jürgen.  
Déjà remplie de monde et de cris joyeux.  
La fête bat son plein  
Nous embrassons Jürgen et Lenchen, lui offrant leur présent et acceptons avec joie une coupe de champagne.  
Lenchen est une maîtresse de maison hors pair et très rapidement grâce à sa douceur et l'attention toute particulière qu'elle porte à chacun, nous faisant nous sentir unique, je me détends et commence même à apprécier la soirée.  
Au moment ou je vais siroter et savourer ma première gorgée de champagne, je sens une main s'abattre sur mon épaule.  
Je me retourne en sursaut et aperçoit Georg.  
Nous sous sautons dans les bras en riant.  
Cela fait si longtemps.  
Non pas que l'on soit fâcheé, mais la vie, le temps, la vie de famille.. tout ça nous a un peu éloigné.  
Liens distendus mais pas rompus.  
Tout le monde rit et nous applaudit.  
Les souvenirs de l'époque Tokio Hotel reviennent et piapiapiapia chacun parle, donne son avis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de brancher le DVD et de projeter nos DVD live et autres.  
Les meilleurs moments de nos vies.  
Les pires aussi.  
Film des souvenirs.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé juste hier après-midi  
Si je me souvenais de toi  
Il m'a montré toutes ses photos d'amis  
Et j'en ai vu trop de toi

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque ton visage d'ange apparait sur l'écran  
Bill  
Bill ton visage d'ange  
Bill et ce fameux été ou nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments  
Je me souviens de la douceur de nos baisers  
De la saveur de nos étreintes  
Du goût de ton sperme  
Tu me dépassais de deux bonnes têtes et pourtant toutes les nuits dans mon lit tu étais si petit  
Blottissant ta tête brune et fatiguée contre mon torse.  
Je me souviens du regard attendri de Tom sur nous, de celui interrogateur de Georg  
De celui interloqué et peiné de David  
Mais dans le fond tout le monde était heureux  
Tu redevenais le Bill Kaulitz que nous connaissions et aimions tous: tendre, doux et attentionné.  
Plus de caprices, moins de drogues  
Du coup tu reprenais du poids, du souffle et de la vie  
Tentant de réparer tes erreurs, retissant des liens notamment avec ta mère.

Fini les caprices, les errances, l'ego surdimensionné, ce diable en toi, ce vice vrillé au corps qui te faisait aller faire l'amour avec Tom.  
Ultime vice, narcissisme égoïste poussé à l'extrême  
Et cette peur aussi, cette peur qui te faisait aller dans ses bras en terrain connu plutôt que d'explorer le monde.  
Oui je t'ai rendu moins dur et toi tu m'as rendu heureux.  
Nos escapades, nos fous rires  
Ton visage transfiguré par le plaisir lorsque j'atteignais ta prostate.  
Ses mots que tu gémissais de plus en plus fort, cherchant ton souffle comme dans une sorte de transe jusqu'au cri final

Les clichés d'un week-end en Angleterre  
Quelques diapos d'un de nos anniversaires  
Enfin juste de quoi tout remuer  
Avec une envie folle  
de te retrouver et de te chercher partout

La face à cet écran ou ton visage apparaît en gros plan  
Ou tes yeux me fixent avec cette lueur tendre  
J'ai envie de pleurer.

De te retrouver  
Et de te chercher partout  
De te retrouver

Mais il est tard  
Le vin tout comme les rires se tarit  
Les invités prennent congés, les embrassades fusent, les lumières s'éteignent  
Il est temps de refermer la porte des souvenirs tout comme je referme la porte d'entrée de notre domicile avec la ferme intention de ne plus repartir de sitôt.  
Non plus repartir dans ce long voyage stérile et douloureux.  
La vie continue  
Elle avance ne s'attarde, pas, ne revient jamais en arrière  
Comment ne l'avais-je pas encore compris depuis tout ce temps ?  
C'est résolu et calme que je m'endormis serrant contre moi la tête brune aux mèches bouclées de ma femme.

Et puis j'ai repris ce matin mon job à huit heures pile  
Et là j'ai tout oublié  
C'est drôle de voir comme les heures qui défilent  
Peuvent à ce point tout changer  
Après tout je me fous de l'Angleterre  
Et j'aurai bien d'autres anniversaires  
Je vis la vie que je voulais mener  
A quoi bon tout changer  
Pour te retrouver  
Et puis te chercher partout  
Pour te retrouver

Les jours passèrent et je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer  
De ne plus repenser à Bill et à la façon dont nous nous étions quittés.  
Depuis quelques temps déjà je le sentais troublé, s'éloignant de moi sans que j'y puisse faire grand-chose.  
Je ne le comprenais plus revoyait avec une douleur au cœur ses larmes perlaient de plus en plus souvent  
Bill bien que fort et avec du tempérament il était le plus émotif de nous tous.  
Ses sentiments le submergeaient le rendant parfois un peu instable mais toujours si attachant.  
Déstabilisant au possible pour son entourage.  
Un beau matin il nous avait tout simplement annoncé qu'il partait, qu'il quittait le groupe  
Qu'il laissait Tokio Hotel et toute sa gloire pas glorieuse parfois pour se retrouver.  
Il allait en Inde faire une retraite spirituelle, puis il devait aller dans le désert.  
Il s'était tourné vers moi : m'implorant du regard  
Me suppliant silencieusement de lui pardonner le mal qu'il était en train de me faire  
Mais il n'assumait plus  
La pression des médias, l'attention constante braquée sur lui, la pression de sa famille lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de son homosexualité.  
Trop de doigts rageurs pointés sur lui  
Il avait lutté longtemps,  
S'épuisant même  
Puis ils avaient fini par gagner par KO  
Chaos moral

Après tout je me fous de l'Angleterre  
Et j'aurai bien d'autres anniversaires  
Je vis la vie que je voulais mener  
A quoi bon tout changer  
Pour te retrouver  
Et puis te chercher partout  
Un peu n'importe où

Chaos moral  
Amours immorales  
Fils amoral  
Bref tu es parti  
Après une dernière nuit de tendresse désespérée et de passions tu as disparu  
Et des années après je conserve toujours au creux de mon oreille la sonorité de ces mots d'amour que tu me chuchotais d'une voix fiévreuse.  
Ils résonnent à mon oreille comme les tintements d'un grelot magique  
Un chant magnifique  
Le chant du cygne le dernier avant sa mort

Peut-être  
à Paris, à Neuilly, à Passy, à Lagny,  
à Bondy, à Grigny, à Parly, à Nancy,  
à Trouville, à Blonville, à Deauville, à Tourville,  
au Tréport, à Newport, à Bangkok, à New-York,

Depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu de tes nouvelles  
C'est à croire que tu avais disparu de la surface du globe  
Du globe certes, mais pas de celle de mon cœur  
Non jamais, je te porte au fond de moi comme une mère porte son enfant.  
Ou te cachais-tu ?  
Ou es-tu Bill aujourd'hui ?  
Qu'es-tu devenu ?  
Vis-tu ?  
Dans quelle ville, sur quelle île ?  
Es-tu ? ...

à Rabat, à Djerba, à Oslo, à Tokyo  
à Kyoto, à Stronzo, à Paris, à Neuilly,  
à Passy, à Lagny, à Bondy, à Grigny,  
à Parly, à Nancy, à Trouville, à Blonville,  
à Deauville, à Tourville, au Tréport, à Newport,  
à Bangkok, à New-York, à Rabat, à Djerba,  
à Oslo, à Tokyo, à Kyoto, à Stronzo...

**D'après la chanson « Photos Souvenirs de William Sheller» **


End file.
